Coming Out
by LycoX
Summary: After being caught in bed with her new girlfriend, Trini decides its time her family knows a certain secret of hers with the full support of her friends backing her up. Regardless of whether or not her family likes knowing said secret.


**Coming Out**

 **Disclaimer: Takes place a few weeks after 'Negative Views And A Promise.' And as always, I own nothing but what you see here! And to be honest, I'd love to do a full on story featuring the new version of the MMPR as I have a few ideas that would be great to use for it. But considering my other projects like 'Altered Life', I'm not sure when I would get to that.**

* * *

Trini Kwan, in a word, was nervous. Not because she had a hot date with Regina Ranley, or that she and the others were about to face off with another monster courtesy of Finster, or any other numerous possibility. No, it most certainly wasn't any of that. But rather… That today, she was going to tell her family that she's into girls and not boys. Heck, her mom had already walked in on her and Regina the day before in the morning while the two of them were cuddling together after waking up. Granted, Trini was pretty sure her mom thought she was seeing things or just thought she and Regina were being goofy friends or some such. As after all, that mother of hers wanted her to be more out going and normal and all that crap. And while Regina didn't know her's or the others' Ranger secret, her girl and the team still got along pretty darn great and it made Trini damned happy over all that. "So, you ready for this, Crazy Girl?" Zack asked gently as he and the others stood behind her as she stared at her house.

Attempting to calm herself down as Regina took her hand in her's and squeezed it gently. Getting a grateful smile from Trini in return. "I predict the likely outcome being that Mrs. Kwan will blame me for the whole thing." Murmured Billy with a nod.

Causing everyone to look at him with raised eyebrows. "What? Its possible! She already barely tolerates me as it is!"

"Yeah, but buddy, I highly doubt she'll blame you." Tried Jason and getting a nod of agreement from Kim.

"She'll just blame me and my former evil Cheerleader like ways instead." Added the Pink Ranger with a wiggle of her eyebrows and causing Jason to roll his eyes while Trini smiled in amusement.

Thankful for her friends in this moment in time. "Nah! She'll probably blame me for being too cool of a guy!"

"I thought I was the cool one?" Asked Jason in fake confusion.

Zack gave him a mock glare. "Like Hell, man! You're the responsible father of this group! Kim's the responsible mother, Billy's the smart little brother, Trini's the crazy badass quiet one, I'm the really cool guy, and Regina's… Regina."

"Gee, thanks Zack. Its nice to be thought of so highly!" Teased Regina.

"Happy to be of service!"

"What about ZD and A then, Zack?" Wondered Jason curiously.

"Oh, those two are definitely the Uncles. ZD's the strict one and A's the not so strict one."

The group, minus a somewhat confused Regina thought about that for a moment and realized he was completely right. "See? The Cool Guy is always right."

His boast got him a light shove from a grinning Kim while Trini just blew out a deep breath as she decided to get serious and turned to them somewhat. "Alright guys, I know I'm not one for being all mushy and stuff but… You're all seriously the greatest friends a girl like me could have."

They all smiled at her as Jason stepped up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "And you'll always have us for as long as you want us."

Trini smiled at him. "Thanks, Jase."

"No need for thanks."

Smiling at him, she turned her attention back to the front of the house. "Let's do this."

Making her way to the front door, the Yellow Ranger made her way inside with Regina close behind with Jason coming in next, followed by Kim, then Zack, and last but not least, Billy. Who seriously hoped this went really well for his friend. And he wasn't the only one with that line of thinking either. Trini's family as it happened, would all be in the living room, her step father in his recliner with the day's paper and a cup of Coffee, her mother on the couch sorting through the wash while the boys played on their game system rather enthusiastically. The ideal normalcy her mom no doubt loved having in her home. Mrs. Kwan would be the first to notice Trini and her friends. "Oh, hello sweetie, hello friends of my daughter." She also gave a light glare in Billy's direction.

"Not here to make another hole in my basement wall again are you?" Megan Kwan asked a bit archly to him.

"No ma'am, not today at least." Answered Billy and getting a few snickers.

One of them coming from behind a certain newspaper by Patrick Kwan. Who had been adopted by the Kwan family when he was younger, allowing for him to have a rather unique background because of that. "Somethin's gonna get a hole blown in it though..." Zack muttered to mostly himself.

And getting an elbow from Kim that had him giving her a fake wounded look while she glared back at him. "I'm sorry, what was that, Zack?"

"Huh? Oh! Nothin'! Just… You know… Admirin' the nice livin' room you got goin' here."

Jason clenched the bridge of his nose with a shake of the head and a small groan. "Aww, gracias, young man. Its nice to see that today's youth can appreciate good home décor."

"Well, someone's gotta do it and I'm more then willin', Mrs. Kwan." Zack told her with a cheesy smile and a thumb's up.

 _Oh God, shut up, Zack! You're just gonna dig yourself into a hole with all this!_ Moaned Kim in her head.

Trini cleared her throat, noticing that her brothers had clearly abandoned their game for the show in their living room that Zack and her mother were having. "Something on your mind, sweetheart?" Wondered the Yellow Ranger's father in concern.

His concern grew a little more as his little girl gave him a small smile. Setting off his dad alarm in his head. Taking a deep breath and feeling Regina's hand in her's and her friends and team mates' strength within their bond, Trini began to speak. "Oh God! Please tell me you're not pregnant!" Wailed her mother all of a sudden.

"What!? No! God no! I promise!"

"Well that makes me happy to know, I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet and I want you to at least get through College before having a baby." Said her father lightly but serious at the same time.

"Umm… Yeah, you don't, you don't have to worry about that, dad. Like, ever..."

Her parents looked at one another before looking to her, concern in their faces. Along with some relief in her mother's cause her little girl isn't pregnant. "What do you mean by that, mijita?" Wondered her mother curiously.

Here, Trini grew a bit nervous and Regina, managing to pick up on it, squeezed her girl's hand. "You got this, Crazy Girl!" Threw in Zack.

Which got the others to throw in words of encouragement. "What I mean by that… Is… Oh Hell with it! Mom, dad, little brothers who sometimes annoy me, I… I'm gay."

"Being around all your friends would make you pretty happy. And I'm happy about that, sweetheart." Stated her father sincerily and causing her to shake her head.

"No! Not, not that. I'm gay. Like… You know, _GAY_? As in I really like girls? As in what mom saw with me and Gina yesterday morning was more then just two friends being goofy or whatever together cause we were just actually cuddling cause we're girlfriends kind of gay?"

Silence reigned in the living room as her parents stared at her in complete shock while her brothers stared at one another and then at her with big grins on their faces. "COOL!" Shouted the two together.

Causing Trini to smile a little at their enthusiastic support of her. Patrick was the first to speak up after clearing his throat. "I uhh… I take it this is your girlfriend here?" Asked the man as he got up and walked up to his daughter.

"Y-Yeah."

"Hi there, Mr. Kwan, I'm Regina."

The man smiled at her. "While I have to admit this is a shock, I'm pleased to meet you. Just don't hurt my little girl and we'll be good, alright?"

Regina smiled at him before looking to Trini. "Trust me, Mr. Kwan, I don't intend too. She makes me happy and I'm pretty sure I'm making her happy too."

"Well, I try not to let it effect me, but you tend to get through to me." Teased Trini with a smile and causing chuckles to happen.

"That's all a father wants, you two." Stated Patrick as he hugged his little girl.

Who was feeling pretty damned happy her dad was taking this so well. The moment would be ruined however when her mother stood up and walked off. Seconds later, a door within the house could be heard slamming closed. Causing Trini to close her eyes at that while the others just winced as Patrick closed his eyes with a sigh before opening them again. "Give your mother time, okay?"

"I'm… I'm not sure all the time in the world is gonna be enough for her because you know how she is about normalcy and all."

Her father grimaced at that as he placed a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it. "Everything will be fine, I promise. I'll even speak with her about it myself."

Trini gave him a half hearted smile as Regina wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. "Thanks, dad."

"Anytime sweetheart, in fact, I'm gonna go talk to her now."

And with that, he was gone while everyone, her little brothers included, swarmed Trini and hugged her as she cried in relief for finally having gotten that secret off her chest and for how her mother had reacted. Every one of them hoped that Trini's mother would be able to come to accept Trini for who she is. As in the older teens' minds, a son or daughter should always have the support of their parent.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope I handled this well and if I offended anyone of the LGBT community, I do apologize as was not my intent. Regina is something of a nod/homage to the Ritchie character from season 2 of MMPR that Trini was starting something with until contract disputes happened.**


End file.
